Henry and June preforms under the sea in the outdoor pool
Henry and June preforms under the sea in the outdoor pool Transcript Henry: Hey, June, we're in the outdoor pool. At the same lido pool June: yes. Henry: now let's get changed! June: good idea! (Changes into swimsuits, with arm bands and flippers) June: pish posh. The armbands and flippers are on. Henry: yeah, let's do it! June: come on hanskie, it's a lot of fun. Let's preform under the sea! Henry: good idea! Hit it! Henry and June: The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full time to floatin' Under the sea Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry Guess who's gon' be on the plate? Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea (Under the sea) Under the sea (Under the sea) Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally (Naturally) Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah) The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh that blowfish blow Yeah, under the sea (Under the sea) Under the sea (Under the sea) When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me (It's music to me) What do they got? A lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Ya we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea Henry: yeah! Look at us, June, we're standing in the water! It's shallow on that side June: and deep! Henry: yes! Just look at us! Using instruments! June: this is fantastic!